powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mental Attacks
The ability to release/use mental powers to various attacks. Sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Also Called *Emotional Attacks/Techniques *Empathic Attacks/Techniques *Mental Techniques *Mind Attacks/Techniques *Psychic Attacks/Techniques *Telepathic Attacks/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use mental powers in combat to various attacks/effects. Applications *'Expanding Mental Bolts:' Project mental energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Mental Blasts:' Release blasts of mental energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release mental energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Mental Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of mental energy. *'Mental Beam Emission:' Release beams of mental energy. *'Mental Blast:' Release mental energy over a specific target area. *'Mental Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of mental energy. *'Mental Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of mental energy. *'Mental Breath:' Discharge mental energy from the mouth. *'Mental Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Mental Cutting:' Use mental energy to cut opponents. *'Mental Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with mental energy. *'Mental Pillar Projection:' Project mental energy pillars. *'Mental Spike Projection:' Project mental energy spikes. *'Mental Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of mental energy. *'Mental Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of mental energy that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of mental energy. *'Omnidirectional Mental Waves:' Send out a wave of mental energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit mental energy from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of mental energy that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release mental energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release mental energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of mental energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of mental energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations * Dream Attacks * Memory Attacks * Psychic Attacks Associations *Ambition Manipulation *Consciousness Shattering *Empathy *Killing Intent *Mental Breakdown *Mental Inducement *Mental Manipulation *Pain Illusion *Psionic Explosion *Psionic Inundation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Psychosomatic Illusion *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Telepathy Limitations *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Known Objects *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery SR-TelekineticForceProjectile.png|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) aiming a telekinetic bolt of energy. Mind Gem.jpg|The Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) grants its user unparalleled psionic abilites and thus it can be used to mentally attack others minds 2654976-charles xavier.jpg|Charles Xavier (Marvel Comics) Psionic Inundation by Emma Frost.png|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Psyclocke's Psychic Knife.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) File:Mewtwo_Psywave_Tornado_Adventures.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) using "Psywave". File:Mewtwo_fork.png|Mewtwo using Psywave fork. Phoebe-halliwell-profile.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) Akhlut_Attack.png|Akhlut the Orca (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Psychic Attack.gif|Saturn Girl uses mental attack on the Emerald Empress (Justice League vs The Fatal Five) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Psychic Powers Category:Rare power